dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wings
Wings are an excellent way to improve Battle Rating, stats, and appearance. Wings will level automatically depending on the level and amount of Gems Wing Base Stats Stats listed are total stats and do not stack with each other. Since PATK, MATK, PDEF, and MDEF are always the same number, they have been combined into the ATK/DEF column to avoid unnecessary repetition. Fancy Wings These Wings can be bought for Gold or won through the Wishing Well and certain special events. Some Fancy Wings may be Synthesised using 20 same-type Shards. Free-to-pay players may equip any Fancy Wings that they earn, win, or purchase using Free Gold. Unlike Growth Wings, Fancy Wings have no starting stats (though they do give a Battle Rating increase as soon as they're activiated), are uneffected by Engraving, and can boost any five stats of a player's choosing. In order to add stats to Fancy Wings, players must use Amethysts, Gold, or Development Cards. Fancy Wings have a built-in maximum on stats, though if a player has multple sets of Fancy Wings the stats from each pair will stack together. It is important to nore that when Developing Wings, stats can be decreased when using Amethysts (very common) or the Gold-level (common). While stats can be previewed before being finalized, previewing will still use up Amethysts/Gold/Development Cards, just like how Refining costs Amethysts (and Refining Stones/Vouchers/Gold if locking Attributes) even if the Swap Attributes button is not clicked. Diamond and Platinum level Development does not appear to decrease stats. Four Gold Development Cards can be Synthesized for one Diamond and four Diamonds for one Platinum. Each set of Fancy Wings can have its own unique build in terms of which stats they boost. Players can, after initially choosing a pair of Wings' stat options, change said stat choices. The change can be done for free, but sacrifices any current stats earned through Development. For 500 Gold (400 for VIPs), stats can be changed without losing any stats gained from Development. Cost to Develop List of Fancy Wings Of all the Fancy Wings, Vampire Wings are the most common, since they can be bought from the Exchange Shop using Bravery Points earned during Guild Battles. Genesis Wings are also common amongst Fancy Wings, since they can be purchased from the Game Shop at any time for a base price of 12,880 Gold. All other Fancy Wings must be either won at the Wishing Well, won from or bought through special events, or purchased from Extra Value Gifts or the Sales section of the Game Shop. Engraving While Wings may be equipped at any Level, Engraving only unlocks upon reach Level 40. Unlike Developing, Engraving Wings does not add base stats but adds a percentage modifier that increases all stats. When calculating the stat gain from Engraving, the boost for each stat is rounded down to the nearest whole number (ex.: If the raw stats from Engraving came out to 388.8, the stat boost would be 388 even though standard rounding would most frequently round 388.88 to 389). Cost to Engrave Acquiring Golden Feathers *Hot Events: Golden Feathers are a common prize for server-spending based rewards. *VIP Quests: A number of different VIP Quests give out a reward of 10 Golden Feathers. *VIP Level Rewards: Each new level of VIP unlocks a one-time gift pack containing Feathers, with higher levels having more of them. *Level up Gifts: Limited to 10 purchases per character and must be bought with Gold. Cost and number of Feathers depends on which Gift pack is purchased. *Cross Server Challenge: Claiming and Worshiping Champions gives out a variable number of Feathers, depending on the level of the Claim or Worship selected. See the CSC page for more information. *Demon Tower *Instances Items *Golden Feathers: Used to Engrave Growth Wings and increase their stats. *Development Cards: Used to Develop Fancy Wings and increase their stats. Available in Gold, Diamond, and Platinum. Four Golds can be Synthesized for one Diamond and four Diamonds for one Platinum. Gold Development Cards will often lower the stats of Fancy Wings when used; therefore it is recommended that players hold onto them until they have enough Gold Cards to Synthesize a Diamond Card. The Cards can be won from the Wishing Well and various special event chests. *name Shards: May be purchased or won during some special events. Notes *There are two pairs of Growth Wings that are called Holy Angel Wings. *The spelling of Fairy/Faerie is inconsistent, though both are correct spellings of the word. 'Fairy' is the common spelling in the US while 'Faerie' is used in the UK. Also see *Another thread on getting Growth Wings for free Gold Category:Battle Rating Category:Information Missing